Revelations
by jemalicious
Summary: Alan had always had a thing with one of his best friends but what will it take to tell them? THATS IT! Final Chapter up! R&R plez.
1. Default Chapter

Revelations.

I wrote this after seeing the movie again, and the 'Thing' between Alan and Fermat in the freezer, which I'm sure, would have been a hug if their hands were free. And I'm just kinda sick and thought 'hey why not?' If you don't like mild guy/guy relationships then don't read. Reviews are greatly desired.

I don't own, but wouldn't mind the Tracy boys for my birthday! Hint, hint

They had been friends a long time, and always been the closest in their little trio.

Everyone had noticed something between them, a glance across a room, and a smile round the pool.

Sure they had their arguments and disagreements, but who hadn't?

It was only recently now all three were in their early twenty's that, they had realised what they had. Alan was now co-piloting with Virgil on earth rescues, and Fermat, (who had grown some pretty good looks,) was now helping his dad, with developing the Thunderbirds. TinTin, was now studying the marine life around the island and in the process of writing a book on the rare creatures living in the reefs.

One night Alan had been on a rescue with Virgil and Scott when a shower of rocks came down on top of him. His two elder brothers had gotten him out, but he was badly hurt. Broken leg, bruised ribs and concussion, TinTin and Fermat had almost cried when they heard Scott's report over the radio, and were the first down to the silo to see Alan being carried out if the Thunderbird 2 and up to his room. After he had been checked out and given the ok, TinTin and Fermat went to his bedside. He was unconscious and no one knew when he would wake up. They never left his side. Until two days later, TinTin was dozing in her chair.

"T," Fermat whispered not really wanting to wake her. "TinTin, come on this is silly, go to bed get some sleep I promise I'll wake you the minute he does," TinTin gave a week smile. Just as Scott came to the door.

"Come on TinTin," he smiled lifting her up and carried her to her room. Fermat was alone with Alan at last. He picked up Alan's hand and placed it into his own.

"Hey, it's me," Fermat gave a week smile and moved some of Alan's sun bleached hair out of his face.

"We all need you here; Scott ke...keeps saying you're just faking this for sympathy. But I...I just want y...you back. Please Alan I need you now more than ever," He was now leaning in his elbows crying into Alan's hand.

"Remember the time the Hood locked us in the freezer?" He asked not knowing if Alan would reply, but he kept trying.

"First time you stood up to me, and the first time I realised I loved you." Alan whispered feebly, he was in a small amount of pain. However when Fermat heard his voice, his eyes lit up.

"A...Alan?" he asked wondering if he had just dreamed Alan's gorgeous voice.

"Hi," Alan smiled. Fermat didn't need to say anything else. He took off his glasses, t-shirt and trousers and got in the bed with Alan.

"Nice drawers," whispered Alan as he fell asleep in Fermat's arms. Fermat smiled and kissed Alan's forehead, and fell asleep content with their revelations.

Please review I need to know if I suck!!


	2. Telling the Folks!

Revelations: Telling the Folks.

Ok peeps haven't written for ages so here you are.

I was intending this to be a one shot but people wanted more, and I feel like this chapter could make or break it. Reviews welcome.

Have moved up rating after some suggestions.

Enjoy.

Telling the Folks.

Fermat woke up; well it was hard to sleep with the morning sun shining right in your eyes. Why'd Alan get the east facing room? he thought rubbing his eyes and reaching over to feel only a cold pillow.

"Alan!" Fermat sat up fast giving himself a head rush and looked frantically round the room. He'd only woken up yesterday and now he was gone.

Fermat got out of bed and grabbed his trousers, trying to put them on as he hurried down the corridor, accidentally running into Scott.

"Ok sparky slow down, and um...your flies undone, what's the rush?" Scott smiled smugly crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. He kind of had an idea of what was going on after seeing them during 'moments'.

"Where's A...Alan? He woke up last night but it was late so I didn't w...want to wake anyone up and now he's gone," Fermat wheezed and panted. Scott smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, then leaned down (ever so slightly Fermat was a lot taller now)

"He's by the pool," Scott whispered walking down the corridor in the opposite direction. Fermat sighed and walked down to the pool area.

The sun wasn't so bad out here it slightly warmed him as he made his way over to the sun lounger where Alan was lying, slightly raised reading.

Alan looked up from his book, when a shadow was cast over it. He placed a hand over his eyes and smiled at the topless form looking down on him.

"Could you give me more of a heart attack?" Fermat smiled sitting down on the sun lounger next to Alan's.

"Sorry I was awake and my dad came in,"

"Your dad? So does he?" Alan just nodded.

"And?"

"He's fine with it. Always suspected one of his sons would be gay," Alan laughed to himself; Fermat knowing it was slightly safe took Alan's hand in his.

"Except he thought it would be John," Fermat smiled.

"Peroxide hair and pink lilo," the couple said at the same time, and then smiling Fermat leaned over and placed a kiss on Alan's lips. Fermat watched as Alan did the little 'Licking the lips' thing Alan always did after they kissed.

"Ok, boys keep it in the bedroom," said Jeff coming out of the house and walking over to the boys. Fermat blushed, sitting back on the lounger and running a hand through his hair.

"When are you going to tell your father?" Jeff smiled looking at the boys joined hands. It looked so natural he just ignored it.

"Maybe you should do it now," suggested Alan gently running his hand over Fermat's.

"Mmm, you're right as usual. I'll go tell him now," he said standing up then leaned down to kiss Alan's forehead. For some reason having Jeff's approval had meant more to him that he had thought. Now was the worst challenge.

He walked down to the Thunderbird 2 silo where his dad had his own little work space.

"S...s... Fermat, how are you doing?" Fermat stepped onto the raised platform and sat down next to his father.

"There's something I need to tell you," he sighed as his dad put down what he was doing and turned in his chair to face him.

"What is it? Girls?" Fermat thought then smiled.

"In a way yeah,"

"Have you got one in mind? I thought you must have one, you haven't been concentrating the last couple of days, and who is she?" Fermat saw the look on his dad's face and knew he was going to break his heart but he had to do this.

"Alan," He thought he heard the exact moment his heart shattered into his blue shoes.

"Alan? Is this a joke? How could you? You can't be,"

"I'm afraid I am and really there's not a lot you or even I can do about it. The only reason I've been off lately is because my boyfriend has been unconscious for the last two days," Brains was in shock, his face was pale and Fermat was sure he was going to break something pretty soon and he didn't want it to be his legs.

"Boyfriend?" Brains whispered to him.

"Yeah my boyfriend,"

"No he's not! You're just confused, this isn't real!" Brains was standing up and yelling at him.

"DAD! I LOVE HIM!"

"You do?" the voice didn't come from Brains it came from Alan who had just entered the silo in a wheel chair, with Jeff pushing him. Alan had said it before hundreds of times, but Fermat had never said it back not in the three months they had been together. Fermat smiled and ran over to Alan.

"Yeah. I do so much and I was so scared that you weren't gonna wake up and you would never know," the two shared an embrace, and Brains saw what Jeff had only seen by the pool just a few minutes before. This was natural to them, and who was he to break his only son's happiness? He looked at his friend and saw from him the smile he had obviously stolen off Penny. Reassurance.

"TinTin will be crushed," smiled Brains as his son jumped up and hugged him.

"Oh no, TinTin, we should probably tell her," Alan said taking Fermat's hand. "She might get depressed should we get ice-cream?"

"Last resort," said Fermat taking the handles of Alan's wheel chair and

pushing him up to the house.

"Kyrano have you seen TinTin?" Alan called across the living room to her father.

"I think she's by the pool," Kyrano smiled and got back to the plant he was tending.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Deep breath.

"TinTin?" the two boys made their way to the pool area and nearly collapsed with what they saw.

TinTin was lying on one of the sun beds but wasn't getting much sun, Virgil was lying on top of her and not even an earthquake could stop the two in their passionate cliché.

"Never mind," Fermat whispered, as they went back to the house.

"So she was crushed in away I suppose," laughed Alan.

Hope you enjoyed!!!


	3. Learning to Fly

Revelations: Learn to Fly Again.

Wow getting so many nice reviews I'm gonna keep working on this for a while. Um that's about it. Thanks so much for all the reviews it's nice to come after a naff day at college and fine you fine people love me! (Maybe that's going a little too far.) Oh well next chapter!

It had been six months since the accident. Alan and Fermat were going strong and the day had finally come for Alan's cast to come off.

"But I like being the centre of attention, and not having to work," Alan moaned in his high-pitched voice and pouted at Fermat who was lying next to him in bed, and enjoying the time spent with Alan.

"You're the centre of attention anyway, and don't you miss flying?" he rolled onto his tummy and started doodling on Alan's cast. He always did this when he was bored and now the cast looked like a mess of love hearts entangling the boy's names together.

"Suppose but dad's loved it so much going on rescues again, and I've been out so long that I don't know if I can remember how to fly," Fermat smiled and looked at his boyfriend, then stretched.

"Well I wouldn't like to be there if you tell your dad that,"

"Tell dad what?" the voice had come from the doorway. Virgil with TinTin's arms wrapped round his waist.

"Nothing, what are you to up to?" TinTin had been so upset when Alan had found out about her and Virgil, she though he hated her, then he explained about Fermat, and they agreed to all be open about it.

"We've come to take you down stairs, the doctor from the main land just arrived to check you over and take off that disgusting cast.

"I think it's cute," smiled Fermat.

"You would," retorted Virgil before TinTin voiced her opinion.

"I like it to," she smiled against his shoulder, "Alan always knows he has someone to love him that way," Virgil turned and kissed his girlfriends forehead.

"Fine next chance I get I'll write all over you, come on sprout," the other two waited while Alan got on his crutches (which he had been forced into using by his dad) and started to make his way down stairs.

"Hello Alan, and how has the cast been?" smiled Dr. Marks as he checked over Alan's chest and head.

"Fine, I can walk on the crutches now,"

"Good, good."

While he proceeded to remove the cast, Fermat pulled Jeff into the next room.

"Is something wrong?" Jeff face looked puzzled with a hint of worry.

"No...well at least I don't think so. Alan said something about not wanting to fly anymore, and I'm not sure if it's because he can't remember or he thinks you're enjoying your self out there too much," Jeff placed a hand on his shoulder.

"O.k. I'll talk to him, but you know he loves flying he's just out of whack," Jeff smiled and went back into the room, where a very proud Alan was greeting his leg again.

"It will be a bit weird for the next couple of days but you'll a just," he threw a smile at the family and friends who had gathered in the infirmary,

"With some help from all these fine people," Scott and Gordon put on smug smiles and TinTin and Onaha rolled their eyes.

"Thanks doc," smiled Alan jumping off the table and releasing a squeal.

"I'm fine," he smiled as Fermat ran over to him. Alan got on the crutches and made his way to the pool.

Alan gentle lowered him self into the pool and into Fermat's arms.

"Promise you'll tell me if any things wrong?" Alan smiled at Fermat.

"I promise," and the Tracy's spent the rest of the day celebrating.

Later that night once everyone was in bed, Alan looked at Fermat's gently sleeping form next to him and kissing his forehead got out of bed and put some trousers on. He gently hobbled down to the kitchen, poured him self some apple juice (hoping Scott hadn't drank it all) and went to sit by the pool.

"Hey Alan," he almost screamed and dropped the glass he was holding before he turned and saw Virgil lying on one of the sun beds looking up at the stars.

"God, are you trying to kill me?" Alan sat down on another sun lounger and brought his knees up to his chest.

"No me, Scott and John gave up years ago, by I think Gordo's still thinking." They shared a laugh before Virgil cut to the chase.

"So you don't want to be a Thunderbird any more?" Alan shot a look at Virgil and knew immediately that Fermat wasn't going to see the light of the morning.

"Who told you?" he had to be sure he couldn't believe that Fermat would betray him like that. He got a horrible pain in his stomach.

"Dad, he said something about you thinking HE was enjoying the job too much," Virgil sat up and looked at his youngest brother. He was so small, and Virgil (not exactly ranking along side the tallest of Tracy's) never really thought he could protect his little brother like he was suppose to but after a late night talk with John once, he realised he can always help in other ways. And suddenly without saying a word Alan knew this.

"I'm scared," Virgil was shocked. He had never known Alan to be scared of anything, not even his dad.

"Of what?"

"Being hurt again, being hurt seriously, not being here, not being with Fermat," now he understood.

"Alan it's ok, sometimes we get hurt but that's just in the line of our work. Like remember the time the Hood blew John up in Thunderbird 5? We all thought it was over, even Mr. Scott Positive. But we all had to believe that we wouldn't be too bad because we had you and we had each other," Virgil took this opportunity to move over to Alan's sun bed and sat on the side.

"And you know Mom would never let anything bad happen to you or any of us." Alan smiled and sat up to hug Virgil.

"Thank-you," he whispered into his brother's ear. Just then the alarm rang someone needed rescuing.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Alan smiled as they made their way to the control room help save the day again.


	4. Great Minds

Revelations: Part 4-Great Minds.

Chapter 4 here you are. Hope you all haven't gone off it now.

Reviews are welcome as always.

Fermat waited quite impatiently as Thunderbird 3 landed in its silo and the pilot made his way up to the control room and his boyfriend.

"Hey, stranger," smiled Alan walking into the room and kissing Fermat for the first time in a month.

"Oh, I have waited too long for that," Fermat breathed into Alan's neck, and then taking his hand led him out the room and down to the beach greeting his brothers and friends as they went.

They had always wondered if Alan's time spent up in Thunderbird 5 would put a strain on their relationship. But a year after coming out they were great.

"What's this?" Alan held Fermat's hand tight and looked at the picnic laid out on a private part of the beach.

"This is what everyone needs when they come out of space, good food and good lovin'," Fermat just managed to speak the last sentence before Alan crushed his mouth to his lovers and they fell back into the sand.

"There was an actual reason I brought you here," Fermat continued after they had both come back down to earth, and were now sitting watching the bright red-orange sun disappear under the waves, a single blanket covering the two.

"Mmm," Alan smiled brushing some sand from his hair.

"I...um," Alan was staring at him unblinking.

"O.k. you know what I'm just going to come out and say it," Fermat took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I really love you and I know this maybe really hard but I would like to make it work and I'm not sure what our families would say but I want to know if you'll marry me," he opened his eyes to see Alan staring at him with a strange look. Then all of a sudden Alan stood up and ran back into the house.

"Alan? Alan wait," Fermat ran to catch up with him. Finally Fermat came wheezing into the boy's room.

"Alan, I'm sorry, I just-"he stopped, and leaned against the door frame, coughing, then once he had regained his breath he walked over to Alan, who still had his back turned.

"You stole my thunder," Alan was making the sweet little kid voice he did when he was faking being upset.

"Huh?" Alan turned around and gave Fermat a box. He opened it to reveal a silver ring with an 'A' and an 'F' engraved in it. Fermat reached into his pocket and gave Alan a box. Inside was a silver ring with the same engraving on it.

"Great minds," smiled Fermat.

"Be mine forever?" Alan asked looking into Fermat's eyes.

"Of course," Fermat took the box and placed the ring on his finger, and Alan did the same.

"I love you,"

"I love you to,"

Later that night after the sky had completed it's transformation to pitch black and the stars had added their finishing touches, the Tracy house hold were all relaxing inside the house. Alan and Fermat had finally come down stairs, and Gordon and Scott were killing them at pool. They had mutually decided to wait for the right time to tell their families their news.

Suddenly the silence (except for Gordon and Scott's cheers) was broken by and ecstatic TinTin bursting into the room, with a puffed out Virgil following close behind.

"Erm...excuse me everyone," Virgil smiled and placed his arm round TinTin's shoulders.

"We um...we're engaged," Shocked faces all round for the families of both of them then shock turned to smiles.

"Congratulations you to," Jeff came forward and kissed TinTin on the cheek and hugged Virgil. Everyone else greeted the couple, everyone except Alan and Fermat.

"Is something wrong boys?" Jeff looked over to the couple leaning against the pool table.

"You wanna say or?" Fermat placed his hands on Alan's hips and looked into his eyes.

"I'll do it," Alan turned to his friends and family.

"What's going on kids everything O.k.?" Jeff smiled at the two.

"Fermat and I got engaged today as well." Both of them thought everyone would go crazy. TinTin slipped away from Virgil and walked over to them.

"So what do you say to a double wedding on the beach?" Virgil smiled at his fiancé, Alan and Fermat agreed and a double celebration took place that night.

Ok, I think I'm just going to do two more chapters so I'll try and get them up ASAP.


	5. The Big Day

The Big Day.

Ok peeps I know you've all waited for this and here it is for your enjoyment. Reviews are greatly loved. I won't hold you off any more. Enjoy.

The next morning TinTin was in full wedding prep mode. She had all three boys and Jeff up at eight in the morning despite the fact they were all nursing hangovers.

"Now then any idea when you would like this to take place? Day, week, month, time?" the only replies she got were moans from Virgil and Jeff who had their heads in their hands on the table. Fermat came in with four glasses of water and a bottle of aspirin and after placing them on the table took his seat on Alan's lap laying his head on his shoulder. Jeff and Virgil accepted the glasses with forced smiles and downed about three aspirin at once

"T can we please talk about this later?" Virgil begged taking her hand in his and looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Mmm O.k.," TinTin gave in and closed the note book she had open but empty, and watched as everyone stumbled back upstairs.

"Did you ever see TinTin as the 'I love weddings' type? asked Fermat once he and Alan had got back into bed and had now been snuggled under the duvet for a good hour.

"No," Alan chuckled "but I always knew how I wanted my wedding to be," Fermat smiled and gently slid on top of him resting his chin on his chest. Alan looked down at Fermat and he gently brushed his fingers over Fermat's eyes.

"Close your eyes ok?" Fermat did as instructed and listened to Alan's soft, dreamy voice.

"It's sunset over the island, everyone's there in casual beach clothes and in front of them all stands you and me in matching trousers and shirts, then with us is my dad who got an internet adornment and he does the ceremony, and Lady P and Parker cry and we have a big barbecue and we live happily ever after," Fermat bit his lip and looked up at Alan.

"You always wanted to marry me?"

"Always," Alan leaned down and kissed him and they both drifted off to sleep.

"Don't you think your taking this a bit to fast?" Virgil took off his t-shirt and threw it at TinTin who was sitting on the bed.

"Eww, Tracy boy sweat," she smiled throwing it back Virgil just laughed and put it on the chair next him.

"You never complained before. Seriously we all only announced it yesterday," Virgil sat down next to TinTin and pushed some stray hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry it's just in a way I always knew this would happen-"

"What Fermat and Alan?"

"Yeah and so I had always planned my wedding around that, and now you three have come to your senses we can finally make all this happen," TinTin looked up into Virgil's bright green eyes. The same as his 'Bird. or so she had always thought.

"What do you mean us three?"

"I always wanted you," she smiled. Virgil replied with a kiss and gently pulled her down to the bed.

At a more appropriate hour Jeff decided to head the moans of his stomach and go down to breakfast. Everyone was down now and the three boys had rid them selves of their hangovers.

"O.k. so any ideas?" Jeff looked at his two sons and everyone else. Nothing.

"Right, when any one has an idea please let me know," he took his plate and sat by the pool.

"Um, TinTin can I have a quick word?" Fermat asked standing up and holding a hand out for her.

"O.k." she took it and Fermat lead her up to his bedroom.

"What's up?"

"This morning Alan told me his perfect wedding, here I wrote it down," he handed her a wad of paper and she quickly flicked through it smiling.

"Doodles?"

"I was on a roll," TinTin sat on the bed.

"This is perfect, friends and family, the beach. We should tell Mr. Tracy," so TinTin and Fermat ran down the corridor to Jeff's office, and after explaining very quickly and in very high pitched voices what they wanted to do, and after Jeff had sat them both down and told them to repeat it slowly, they began to plan the wedding in secret.

Virgil and Alan didn't have a clue what was happening. They did think something was up when Lady P came round unexpectedly, but they just let it go when their minds focused on the rescue they had just been called on.

It was late when they got back so they were just gonna go to bed and sleep for a very long time.

"Um boys?" Virgil and Alan rolled their eyes and turned on their heels to face their dad.

"Can I see you in my office for a minute?" Virgil thinking it was something Alan had done lightly punched him on the arm.

"Sit down," the two sat down and gave each other a weird look.

"Look boys I don't want to sound all mushy, but that was a great rescue today and no matter what happens you two are still my boys," Jeff smiled. "That's all," Virgil jumped at the chance along with Alan to leave the room as quickly as possible.

"O.k. what was that all about? Virgil and Alan burst into hysterics.

"I dunno," signed Alan once he had caught his breath.

"Maybe he's gonna die?"

"I doubt it," smiled Alan, "I'm gonna hit the sack," he yawned and made his way to he and Fermat's room.

Fermat was already asleep when he got into bed so Alan just kissed his forehead and wrapping his arms around Fermat went to sleep.

The next morning Alan woke up to a shock. Virgil was sitting on the end of his bed reading one of his magazines and Fermat was gone.

"What the?" he threw his head back on the pillow and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning to you to," Virgil put the magazine down and stretched. He was just wearing some blue shorts and a green t-shirt and didn't look like he had been up long.

"Where's Fermat?"

"With TinTin…where ever she and everyone else is,"

"Huh?" Virgil rolled his eyes and dropped his head.

"Never mind," Alan got out of bed and stretched then got dressed.

"So what do we do?" Alan realising the door was actually locked, sat down at his computer and switched it on.

"Just wait I guess. It was Scott who woke me up and forced me in here. So I suppose we just wait and see who comes," Alan was already at work checking his e-mails and general web surfing, Virgil just flopped on the bed and dozed off.

It was nearly before anyone came round.

"O.k. boys," smiled Penny breezing into the room and lighting it up.

"Now then here's some breakfast, coffee and when your done put these on," she put the tray down on the desk, and turned to Parker who was carrying two boxes. One was green the other yellow.

"Here," she handed the yellow one to Alan and the green one to Virgil.

"I'll be back in half and hour, have fun," Penny and Parker left as abruptly as they had entered.

"O.k." Virgil turned to Alan, "Now I'm freaked out," they both smiled and placed the boxes on the bed and opened them. Inside were a light coloured Hawaiian shirt and some similar coloured trousers. Virgil green, Alan yellow.

"I'm gonna join you in that freaked out place," smiled Alan. They ate, drank and got changed. Just then Penny entered again.

"O.k. ready to go?" she was now sporting a pink hat and Parker wasn't with her.

"Where are we going?" Virgil asked.

"To the beach, you two look lovely almost wish it was me. Come on," the boys did as they were told and followed her down to the beach, where they were greeted with another surprise.

On the beach were a table and flowers and a few chairs. John, Scott and Gordon were sitting down with Onaha. Standing at the table with their father was Kyrano and Brains.

"What's going on?" Alan asked.

"We wanted to surprise you," the two boys turned to see their partners standing behind them hand in hand. Fermat was wearing a light blue shirt and trousers similar to Virgil and Alan's and TinTin was wearing a cream coloured halter neck dress and was carrying a small bunch of flowers. Virgil walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank-you," Fermat walked over to Alan and smiled.

"Is it like you wanted?" Alan looked around and smiled.

"It's perfect," He kissed Fermat.

"O.k. kids, let get this show on the road," Fermat took Alan's hand and TinTin took Virgil's and they walked down the aisle and their families.

Everyone took part in the ceremony. Jeff did the vows, Kyrano and Brains gave their children away and Penny read a poem. Scott, John and Gordon did a reading each.

"O.k. so if no body has any objections then I pronounce these two couples officially married," Jeff smiled. They each kissed their partners and everyone else clapped.

Later that evening, the celebrations were still going. Jeff was sorting out the barbecue and Penny was helping. Virgil and TinTin were sitting on the edge of the beach. Scott was dancing with Onaha and Fermat and Alan were sitting by the pool with their feet in the water.

"This is…amazing, thank-you," Alan smiled and kissed Fermat and rested his head on his shoulder.

Just then the alarm went off.

"I'll see you later," Alan smiled as he and his brothers, Jeff and Brains ran off to the control room. TinTin walked over to Fermat.

"I suppose we should expect that from now on."

OK almost finished!!

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad some of you are honest! But please don't judge a book by its cover. Ok gonna type up last chapter!!


	6. Breakfast in Bed and Babies

Breakfast in Bed and Babies.

Sob Last chapter Sob I just wanna say thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and enjoyed my story. I promise there will be more as long as you want them!! So let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks especially to Devlinn Reiko-sama, bograt, Ellie ET, allie-tracy, Willow8, BeeinyourBonnet, Alanaya, Radclyffegeek and KitKat TicTac for your um...honesty. I wish you all much kudos to you all. Ok on with the last chapter!!! Bursts into tears and runs to Dominic Colenso for a hug

Oh while I remember Dommie fans. Watch ITV on Christmas day at 8 for Dom in Midsomer Murders. He plays Adian Carter and if we're really lucky he might get his kit off and live to see the credits!

Ok one track mind story time.

"Happy Anniversary," smiled Fermat over the intercom.

"You to sweetie, your card is in the drawer by your bed," Alan smiled at his husband and his ingenuity at knowing he would be in Thunderbird 5 so he left the card in Fermat's drawer.

"And yours is in the top pocket of your suitcase," Fermat gloated over the intercom. Alan smiled and touched the screen, it looked cheesy most of the time but it brought the pair closer together.

"Can you believe it's been two years already?" Fermat leaned on the desk.

"No it feels like twenty,"

"God if you were here I would tickle you till you cried," Fermat retorted to Alan's comment.

"No seriously babe, I'm sorry I can't be there right now," he pouted down the screen to Fermat who had one hand off the screen and the other was playing with the mouse, and he wasn't looking at Alan any more his eyes were focused somewhere else on the screen.

"Hello? Fermat can you hear me?" Alan tapped the screen.

"Yeah I'm here hold on check this out," Alan's face broke into a massive smile when he saw the picture appear on screen.

"That is adorable," Alan beamed.

"I know Onaha made the suit," Fermat smiled and looked off screen.

"Sorry I gotta go; I'll see you tomorrow when you get back,"

"O.k. bye," Fermat's picture disappeared from the screen and Alan was left with the one he'd sent him.

The next evening once Alan was back on earth and had told hid father what he done the last month, he was going to find Fermat.

"He had to go to the main land with Onaha and TinTin, there's nothing wrong, just check ups, shots the usual. They'll be back tomorrow," Alan smiled at his dad and left the office.

"Hey Sprout," Alan turned to see Virgil coming up the corridor.

"Why do you still call me sprout? I'm like 24 years old now," Alan moaned at his brother. For some reason he and the rest of his brothers had always called him 'Sprout' ever since he was little. Which he thought was stupid because he didn't even like sprouts.

"Well," Virgil slung his arm round Alan's shoulder and they started walking down the corridor.

"We were gonna call you cookie but we didn't think you were sweet enough,"

"So how is TinTin?" Alan turned all concerned.

"After giving birth to two babies in the space of five minutes? She's fine plus we couldn't be happier," he noggied Alan just before he managed to slip into his room.

The first thing that hit him was the Fermat ness of the room. Even despite the circumstances everything was neat and tidy and Alan's side of the bed was pulled back and ready to get into.

"Now I know why I love you," Alan said to himself and the Fermat ness. He stripped off and got into his soft bed and fell asleep.

Alan woke up to something he had missed in space proper food.

"Mmm, smells good," Alan looked at the tray in his lap then at Fermat. "So every thing O.k.?"

"Absolutely fine. She's perfect, a little on the small side but that's to be expected," Alan moved the tray aside and leaned to kiss Fermat, something else he had been dying for then someone interrupted.

"She's awake," They both smiled and looked at each other.

"It's O.k." Fermat said.

"No, I'll go," Alan interrupted he got up and walked over to the wooden cot in the corner.

"Lucille Annabel, what is all the fuss about? Come on Daddy's home now," he reached into the cot and picked up he and Fermat's two month old baby daughter, and brought her to the bed.

"I can't believe how much she's grown," Alan was now sitting on a sun bed in front of Fermat, with Lucy in front of him.

"Hey you'll wanna keep her out of the sun a bit more, i…if she's anything like Fermat s…she'll burn," Brains smiled up from his book. Everyone else laughed as a faint crying was heard.

"O.k." said TinTin getting out of the pool. "Someone's hungry," she added as Virgil handed her their son Tom.

"I'll see you later," she went inside. Alan held Lucy in his arms and leaned against Fermat who wrapped his arms around him.

"I think I just found paradise," smiled Alan as Lucy made little sleepy noises against his chest.

"And the best thing is that she doesn't wake up when the alarms go off," they smiled and lived as one massive family in paradise.

Ok that's it. Thanks again. One last review from you all would be nice.

Jemma XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
